Support is requested for core facilities to establish a Vision Research Center. Ongoing investigations by the ten professional participants in this Center cover the areas of neurotransmitters, biochemistry of proteins, enzymes, vitamin A and lipids, photochemistry, photobiology, embryology, anatomy and ultra-structure, membrane functions, amblyopia, visual deprivation, recurrent herpes infection of the eye and fungal endophthalmitis.